


Kiss me hard before you go

by mariposaxmental



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Kisses, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaxmental/pseuds/mariposaxmental
Summary: Time was one of the first things decreed after the creation of the Starfleet Federation. The second was the structure that contained the duties and rights of a starship captain.One of the rules was to wake up early to begin a new shift aboard the ship. Something that Jim Kirk was not complying with. And Spock had to take drastic measures.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Kiss me hard before you go

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bésame fuerte y antes de que te vayas.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346366) by [mariposaxmental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaxmental/pseuds/mariposaxmental). 



The passage of time is different when you are in space.

Far from the earth and the norms established by humanity, having a clear notion of time seems an impossible mission. Luckily, that came to a consensus when it was founded with the interplanetary community. The rules of time, or a universal timetable, were agreed upon through a discussion between humans, Vulcans, and every representative of every species that is part of the Starfleet Federation. Time was one of the first things to be decreed after the creation of the Federation. The second was the structure that contained the duties and rights of a starship captain.

One of the rules was to wake up early to start a new shift on board the ship. Something that Jim Kirk was not complying with.

Spock finished his daily meditation to return to bed next to his captain. The goal of his return was to wake Jim Kirk, but the young man only moved to hug him around the waist like a pillow.

“ _Mmn_ ”.

Jim's head landed on Spock's belly, to the point that the blond man could hear his heartbeat. Spock did not complain and found it fascinating that humans could express so much about themselves with their postures and gestures while sleeping. For a moment, Spock wondered if he'd ever had such out-of-control gestures. After all, Spock was half human.

“Jim”.

Spock stopped analyzing the captain's sleeping patterns and tried to wake him up by touching his shoulder, even though his fingertips burned against the skin, but nothing happened. Jim continued to sleep.

If they didn't have to follow rules and schedules inside the ship, Spock would let him rest in peace and even stay by his side just to watch him sleep without interruptions or nightmares. But they couldn't do that. It was their time to return to the bridge after Mr. Sulu drove the ship for a couple of hours.

“James”.

Spock whispered his name. He mentioned it in the same way that he used to talk about some scientific fact or descend to a new civilization where he would discover something fascinating.

“James”.

Nothing.

The captain did not respond.

He frowned and looked back at Jim. The blond man only moved to raise his face to his chest, leaving Spock unmoving on the bed. The Vulcan thought of running him down hard, but it was not appropriate to be rude to him. Anyway, he never wanted to be rude or aggressive to Jim.

On the contrary, at his side there was only a sweetness that he rarely let out.

Spock stroked his captain's golden hair and was delighted to feel it so silky. He closed his eyes, for an instant, and relaxed, while Jim made a satisfying little noise and followed his dream.

They could really stay that way if they had no obligations.

But the calls from the bridge to Jim's communicator and over the loudspeaker of the entire ship, already began to sound. Spock began to worry. If Jim didn't wake up it was because something bad was happening to him and if he didn't respond, then the next bed he could occupy was in the medical bay. And that meant dealing with Doctor McCoy and nurse Christine Chapel.

Spock was certain —ninety percent of his total calculations— that if Jim did not wake up later, Doctor McCoy would come to his room to do it himself. Spock didn't want to get the odds right or face the statistics when they are related to Doctor Leonard McCoy.

Spock respected Doctor McCoy, as did every other member of the ship, but sometimes the doctor desperate him and kind of alarm him in an illogical way.

The truth is that Leonard McCoy could be too scary, especially with the captain. Spock used to think that the doctor would be an authority on Jim's impulse control and rampage, but even with his hypodermic needles Jim couldn't stay still. Neither Spock's persuasions, reasoning nor strength were enough to keep the captain tied to the chair.

But Captain James Tiberius Kirk, his Jim, his _ashayam_ , is an untamed creature. A very particular human. One of a kind. And Spock treasured him for it. 

But now he had to be awake. Spock quickly thought of how to get him out of bed before Doctor McCoy, Lieutenant Uhura, Ensign Sulu or even Mister Chekov came into the room and made a fuss about the whole ship.

“Captain”, he muttered, still caressing Jim’s hair. “It's time to go to the bridge.”

Spock heard Jim babble. “ _Not cap-tain_ ”.

Spock smiled silently. There was already a sign.

“Captain, if you don't wake up...”

“ _Spock_ ”, Jim babbled again. The blond man turned his face in the vulcan direction with his eyes closed, refusing to leave the dream. “ _Don't call me cap...”,_ Jim let out a yawn that left him surrendered, again, on the Spock's chest, “ _cap...”_

He knew what he meant. Jim repeated his name a thousand times so that Spock would stop calling him by his title all the time. But Spock thought his name was so beautiful and precious that he only reserved its pronunciation for special occasions.

Or when he was extremely worried. Like that time when Jim decided to smell a couple of flowers when he arrived at planet Delta XII and ended up being intoxicated for a week. Doctor McCoy's screams were heard all over the Enterprise and without the need for a speaker.

That week was _terrifying_. Spock didn't even want to remember it. Now he just had to focus on getting Jim to wake up.

“Captain”.

If Jim didn't open his eyes, he was going to take more drastic measures.

“Captain Kirk to the bridge. The captain is needed on the bridge”, Ensign Chekov's voice was heard by the personal communicator for the third time. Jim had now moved from Spock's chest.

Jim released Spock to hug his own pillow and bury himself between the mattress and the sheets. Spock had already begun to despair. He got up to dress appropriately and headed to the bridge with an excuse about the captain's deep sleep but thought of using a last resort.

After adjusting his science officer's shirt, he approached Jim again, ran the rebellious locks on his forehead and deposited a soft human kiss. Jim barely moved, and Spock kissed him on his cheeks, nose, and eyelids and left little kisses on his lips. Jim began to laugh in the process. Apparently, the morning kisses instead of waking him up only gave him ribs. And Spock was about to lose his Vulcan patience. The human one had already run out a while ago.

But then he saw the light in Jim's clear blue eyes. Still sleepy, the young captain sat up on the bed, still wrapped in the sheets, and nodded in disapproval.

 _“It’s a trap_..." Jim muttered and yawned again. “ _That's cheating... Mr. Spock.”_

When Jim tried to go back to bed, Spock stopped him by cradling his face in his hands and kissing him. Jim started laughing again.

 _“You're...”,_ Jim tried to talk through his laughter, his desire to sleep and his desire to continue receiving kisses, “ _.. a... cheater…”._

Spock smiled cautiously and pressed his lips against Jim's neck.

“Fair is foul and foul is fair”, he whispered.

Jim grunted and then smiled. This time, his blue eyes were a little wider than they had been a while before.

“Not with Macbeth”, Jim said. Then he stretched his arms around Spock's neck and dared to kiss him in the mouth again.

“ _N-no... J-Jim”,_ Spock spoke amidst the kisses. He carefully walked away and stood up again, even though Jim pouted and patted him on the mattress to call him back to bed.

Spock flatly denied.

“Captain", Jim rolled his eyes when Spock called him back to his post. While Spock found it quite difficult to fight the pouting Jim was doing. “It's time to go to the bridge. If you don't, Doctor McCoy will come and...”

Jim stretched out his arms and began to move from the bed. He didn't stop smiling the whole time.

“Are you afraid of _Bones_?”, Jim went over to hug him around the waist and kissed him on the cheek. “That's something new.”

“It's just respect. But Doctor McCoy is known for alerting the entire ship when he has a disagreement with you.”

Jim laughed softly, then hugged him again and he got relaxed against his body. “I can deal with him.”

“Jim...”

“That's _my name_.”

“James.”

“If you keep calling me like _that_ ”, Jim flirted with a bright sly smile, “I'll have to take you back to bed.”

Spock raised one of his eyebrows in response.

“Why are you so tired? You didn't have nightmares. You've taken your vitamins. Even your stress levels are down in a 40 percent”, Spock said, listing a number of factors. “I don't understand...”

Jim shut him up with another kiss. Deeper and more intense. If Jim had had more strength, he would have dragged him to bed, and they wouldn't have gotten out of there. Spock stood his ground and responded to the call from his captain's mouth. The captain stroked his hair and tasted his lips like someone who tastes a cup of sparkling coffee for breakfast. They were enraptured with each other until someone coughed behind them.

Spock had not heard that the door was opened by Doctor McCoy himself, who had his hands on his hips and was looking at both reproachfully. Spock spun around worriedly, and Jim only let out a gentle chuckle.

“I'm coming, _Bones”,_ said Jim cheerfully. “Tell Sulu he can rest. And don't look at me like that”.

Doctor McCoy snorted and almost grabbed Jim by the arm to carry him in his pajamas to his captain's chair. However, Jim, mischievous and playful, turned to look at Spock.

“By the way, Spock... you were too wild last night. If we keep this up, I won't be able to wake up tomorrow...”

Jim couldn't finish the sentence because a flushed and upset Dr. McCoy decided to take him by the collar of his sleeping shirt and took him in the middle of claims to the sick bay for a check-up first.

Meanwhile, Spock recalled the events of the previous night and connected the dots of why Jim was too sleepy on the day.

Just remembering, Spock felt the blood rushing to his cheeks and everyone on the ship witnessed the First Officer's face being a little more greenish than usual. A shade that did not disappear during the young scientist's entire shift aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise.


End file.
